Starlight Hope
by ayaai
Summary: Ami, a girl with an angel and demon that lives in her. Following Kakashi and his team she searches for the truth on who she is, and what is to become of her faith. [Love and romance, sexual contect as well!] [R and R!]
1. Chapter 1

_[this is my fanfic for naruto. SO: Sakura gets sasuke, Naruto goes with Hinata, and Rock lee is mine! -glares-_

_My name is Ami, or at least thats what I was called. I use to live in the village hidden in the mist. Born with the spirits of an angel and water demon. No one seemed to care for me, but I did get along with a young boy named Haku. I'd always seem him in the forest alone picking flowers, so we got along pretty well. I remember seeing him get killed too. That was the day I met, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Kakashi wanted me to come back to the village to train under him and his students. I had agreed, and here I am at the exams. Within the building for the exams. I remember being in that forest, seeing Rock Lee for the first time. I felt like no one else was there but me and him. He did try to protect Sakura, but I guess i felt a bit jealous. _

Ami stood there on the viewing area looking down as she fiddles with two blue stones. Listening to the guys talk about the rules and all, before her eyes look to Rock Lee. Blushing slightly she moves closer to him and holds a stone up to him. "It..is for good luck Lee..I know you may not need it, but better safe then sorry." Ami spoke softly as she watches Lee. Her smiles and takes the stone gently into his hand, "I will keep it close as if it were a part of my life!" Ami smiles softly as she places the other stone away. Staying next to Lee she looks away to the fight bellow. '_The stone..is more then good luck..Any major damage done to your body..will happen to me Lee..'_ Ami sighs softly. They were letting Sasuke go on without fighting since the numbers were uneven. Her hair falls over a bit even though it was short red hair. The clothing that Kakashi gave her, she loved. A black bathingsuit like top and dark green shorts. She never bothered with kunai, or shuriken because of what lived in her. Ami shifts slightly as she watches, Kankuro finish his battle. Her eyes gaze to the name Screen, before sighing again as she grabs the railing and smiles. "Time for some fun!" Ami yells as she jumps onto the railing and to the ground bellow. Rock Lee moves closer to the railing with Sakura and Naruto as they watch Ami stand there across from, Yoroi. Ami stands there taking a deep breath as she awaits for the Go. Her eyes close as her form relaxes, while Yoroi runs towards her.

Ami's eyes snap open as her foot comes up to the man's chin fast and hard. Yoroi flies backwards as Ami grins and moves her hands. She grabs a small ball and tosses it up into the air. Water comes from the ball as Ami runs towards Yoroi. The water follows her left hand as she grins. Her fist comes down at Yoroi, but he moves out of the way, before grabbing hold of her. His hands glowing as he grips Ami tightly laughing, "You've failed little girl!" Ami's eyes widen as she stands there, before closing her eyes tightly. _'Please, help me Alura! Trina!'_ A dark blue glow forms between Ami and Yoroi before he yells as he gets pushed back into the ground. Ami stood there breathing slightly heavy before looking towards Yoroi. The chakra that forms around her takes shape into a Water demon laughing tauntly. _"Ami..I don't think you needed help to defeat this man..but as requested.."_ The water demon grins before dissapearing as ami moves quickly to the guy. The water that was still around her hand starts to glow as her hand moves out towards the man. Lee stood there in a wide eye gaze as the room's tempature drops quickly and rises back up. Yoroi laid there on the ground with half his body frozen solid. Ami stood there smiling like this as nothing to her, before she turns around and heads back to the stairs. Hayate looks back and forth before claiming Ami the winner. Ami stood there a bit away from the others as she rubs her arm. The attack she did still hurt her, but she didn't want anyone to know. As she sighs her body jumps a bit as Naruto bounces up to her, "THAT WAS AMAZING! How did you do that?! Since when could you do that?! What was that thing around you!?"

Ami looks to naruto and smiles nervously, "That thing..well one of them that keep me alive." She sighs and looks forward as the other fights go, "I have an angel and demon that thrive in me. They protect me, help me, heal me.." She smiles softly and leans forward holding onto the railing. Her hair falls forward a bit as she sighs softly, before her eyes look up towards Lee as she blushes and looks down before whispering to herself, "Wonder..if he'll ever know the truth.." Her eyes watch Sakura and Ino go at another, before feeling a hand on her shoulder as she looks up to see Lee next to her smiling, "You did well Ami. We should train some time." Ami smiles softly, before her hand lays upon Lee's gently as they both watch the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The battles went on. One by one, until Lee's turn was up. Ami stood there watching lee and gaara stare down at another. Her eyes close tightly as the stone lee hid under his head band glows slightly before going dull. _'please be safe lee!'_ Her eyes open as she watches lee move. Her heart pounding in her chest as she cheers lee on. Her eyes watch his every move. Naruto stayed on the far side while Sakura was near her watching Ami a bit confused on her reactions towards Lee. Ami stood there watching Lee, before her eyes moved to Gaara. A chill sent down her spine before her body started to shake a bit. _'W..what is this feeling? There..is something i don't like..' _Ami shakes her head, before hearing Sakura gasp. Her eyes open to see lee doing his Hidden Lotus technique, making her heart sink a bit, "Lee.." Ami mutters, before her eyes watch to see lee laying there and the sand moving around him. Ami's eyes widen before screaming out, "LEE!" Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi looked to Ami, before her eyes widen. Once Gaara said Sand Burial on lee's leg and arm, the stone under his head band started to glow brightly. Lee still felt some pain, but Ami was getting everything else. She stood there in silence, before she felt her body start to double over with pain. Sakura moved quickly catching Ami as she looks on in fear of what happened. Lee moved to his feet not sure what happened, but his head turned to the stands to see Sakura holding Ami. Lee then looks to Hayate and says, "Call the match, I forfit!" His body then moves to see what happen to Ami. Gaara, not ready to call it in watches Lee, before standing up and moves his hands towards lee, "..kill him!" Gaara says as the sand shoots forward and fast at lee. Lee stood there near Ami, before he turns to see the Sand coming at him and fast.

His eyes widen, before Ami stood there breathing heavily and holding her hands up. Water coming from her hands as it stops the sand pin point. Her eyes glaring at gaara, before he glares back at her. Lee and the others watch in surprise, before Gaara lowers his hand and shakes his head as he goes back to the stand. Ami stumbles a bit, before Lee moves and catches her in his arms. Her arm and leg dark red as the beings in her heal the broken bone to make it whole. Lee kept Ami in his arms, before looking to Gai and Kakashi, "Can I take her to the hospital? She needs to see-" Lee was cut off as he felt his body give in. Kakashi moves and catches them both, before sighing and tells the others he is gonna take them to the hospital. With that he was gone. Ami groans a bit as she sits up looking around the hospital. She looks down to see her arm and leg bandage, before she moves out of the bed and looks around. Her body moves as she watches sakura walk out of a room. Her body moves and heads to the room to see Lee laying in the bed. Ami moves closer as she grabs a chair and sits down looking to lee and touches his cheek softly. "Lee..You protected me before in the forest..I had to.." Her head moves as she lays it down on his arm softly before she smiles. "I had to return the favor..lee I can't loose you.." She mutters before falling into a deep sleep.

It had been days since Ami was let out of the hospital, but she kept coming back to see Rock lee. Talking to him, and staying till he was asleep. Some times the Nurse would come in to Ami sound asleep in the chair with lee asleep in the bed. Ami did go see naruto when he was admited to the hospital, and that same day she went to see lee for the rest of the day. Sighing softly her body leans aganist the wall slightly as she closes her eyes. Lee was sound asleep, and so was Ami. Sand started to pour in over Lee as Gaara stood there in the room looking down at lee, before his eyes turn to see Ami there. His form moves as the sand starts to wrap around her lifting her off the chair and brings her to Gaara. His eyes watch her, before moving her aganist the wall as the sand holds her arms and legs down. Gaara watches before moving closer as his hand moves up gripping her shirt. Her hand then pulls away fast to expose Ami's breast to him as the sand moves around her breast slowly, rubbing aganist them. Ami, groans a bit as she opens her eyes and looks up to see Gaara infront of her. Her eyes widen as she opens her mouth to scream, but Gaara's lips were locked on her's. Her body struggles in the sand, before Gaara pulls away to look to the door and disappears. Ami falls onto the floor before grabbing a sheet and tears some of it off and wraps it over her chest to keep herself from being exposed as she looks to naruto and Shikamaru standing there a bit confused. Ami sighs and stands up before running out.

Lee was let out the day after and Ami was training with him. She wanted to take him up on training with him, and she wanted to use the new style for the last of the exam. She smiles softly as she tries her best to keep up with Lee. Her form moving as she picks up speed with the heavy weights Lee told her to use. Her form moving quicker and quicker as she trains. The last day before the exams Ami was sitting with lee on the roof tops watching the sun rise as she smiles, "Thank you Lee..for helping me train." She smiles and moves a bit closer to him. Lee blushes and laughs nervously, "Anything to help Ami!" He looks down a bit, before taking a deep breath, "I know..i've told Sakura this..but I will make the promise to you. To protect you, if you'll be my girlfriend!" Flames shining in his eyes as he looks at ami. Ami sat there blushing, before she nods, "I will." Lee's eyes bright up, before he smiles holding Ami's hand, before leaning forward and kissing her gently as the sun rises up into the morning sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Ami stood outside of the building where the final exams will be. She breaths softly and looks down. She was wearing a new outfit that was a dark green top that almost looked like Ino's but she had on the same pants as before. Her hair was a bit longer and enough to put her hair up in a pony tail. Her hands move as she puts a small necklace around her neck that Lee gave her before she came here. Taking in a deep breath she heads on into the place. Standing next to her opponent, Dosu as she looks at everyone in the stands. Her heart raceing as she watches the people, before her eye look towards Gaara. Her heart sinks again as she remembers what happen in the hospital, before looking away. The other genin appear in a line inside the arena, before long Naruto comes in sliding along the ground. Ami looks to him giggling, before helping him up to his feet, "Need to be more careful Naruto." She smiles as naruto laughs. Genma raises his hand as he calls for Dosu and Ami to the arena. Ami stood there looking to Dosu, before she puts her hair up with a black ribbon, "Word of warning, Don't cut the ribbon if you want to live." She smiles as Dosu laughs before running towards her. Ami moves her body as she goes to the ground fast and brings her foot up hard to his chin. His body flies upwards and into the ground as Lee in the stands cheers. Ami grabs a blue ball and pushes it into the ground, before closing her eyes. The ground starts to shake, before Ami stood up as water comes from the ground and moves around her in the shape of a dragon. Her body then moves as she runs at Dosu.

His hand moves up fast as he hits Ami away with the combination of his sound waves. Ami hits the ground hard, before she sits up and glares at the man. The dragon moves around her before disappearing as her left hand starts to glow brightly. She moves her body as she kicks at Dosu's chin again sending him flying up, but his body turns as he grabs some kunai and throws them at Ami fast. Her body shifts as she tries to dodge them, but her body falls onto the ground as she lays there. Dosu lands on the ground chuckling as he turns around waiting for Genma to call the match. Genma raises his hand to call it, but stops as Ami stood up. Blood running down her neck, her face, her arms and legs as she growls deeply. The black ribbon on the ground as her eyes stare at Dosu, "I told you...not to cut the ribbon!" The glow around her hand becomes brighter as her chakra spins around her body. Dark blue wings form out behind her as she runs at Dosu fast. The ground under her breaking apart as Dosu jumps back using his Vibrating Sound Drill on Ami. She winces a bit, before glaring as her form moves in closer. Her body turn as she round houses Dosu into the ground while her glowing fist slams down into his chest. Dosu's eyes widen as blood comes from his lips, before Ami backs off and looks at him. "Your not dead..but you might want to see a doctor soon.." she mutters before the wings disappears as her body moves to head to the waiting area.

Ami sat near the shadows as she breaths heavily. Her hand was hurtting, but she didn't mind. Though she stayed where she was not wanting to watch the other matches, besides Naruto's. She sighs softly, before her eyes look to gaara on the field and Sasuke. Her body shivers slightly as she watches Sasuke fight him, until Gaara was in a big Sand bubble. Her eyes widen as she feels something in her chest slow her breathing down. _'w-whats wrong with me? Why does it feel like there is something heavy on my chest..?'_ Her body starts to stummble, before looking up to see Sasuke backed away from the sand bubble. Hearing a loud scream, before sand shoots out towards the waiting area. Sasuke looks to the area only to see the Sand engulphing Ami and pulling her into the bubble before the sand moves out of the arena. Sasuke runs off chaseing after the Sand, while Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru follow far behind to make sure Sasuke was ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Ami groans a bit as she opens her eyes to look around. She could only see darkness, but she could feel the sand along her form. Trying to move her body, but feels something tighten against her arms and legs. Her eyes widen, before she looks up to see Gaara in front of her again as his hands lay aganist her face as he watches her. "There is something...I must have in you!" He growls and grabs at her shirt pulling it off as the sand goes around her breast. His his near her neck as he breaths heavily. "Your powers..the beings in you..I must combine them with my own!" He growls deeply before shoving the rest of her clothing off her body as the sand around her legs move them apart a bit. Gaara's body pressing up aganist her's as Ami's eyes widen as she feels his cock enter her. Her eyes close tightly in pain as she screams from the pain. Her chest feeling heavy again as her eyes became dull while Gaara started to move his hips aganist her's. His hands gripping her body as he laughs darkly, "The sand is at my command, and with it in your mind you are at my command too!" He breaths heavily aganist her neck as his hips move faster. Ami's head tilts back as tears run down her cheek. She wanted to scream, but nothing would come to her lips. Her body moves a bit as she looks to gaara as his lips moved over her's. His hips pressed tightly aganist her own as he releases his cum inside of her body. Pulling away Gaara grins darkly as his hands move as Ami's cloths were back on her form but the sand still held her tightly. The sand bubble disappears while ami was pined to the tree by some sand.

Gaara stood there with half of his body transformed while he awaits for Sasuke. His breathing heavy as his eyes gaze to Sasuke standing infront of him as he laughs darkly. Sakura and Naruto move quickly along the trees as they move closer to Sasuke, Gaara and Ami. Once there Sakura runs to Sasuke who was still under the effects of the curse. Gaara growls and thrust his hand to kill Sasuke, but Sakura gets in the way. Gaara flinches from the look of Sakura's eyes, before grabbing hold of her body and pressing her aganist a tree hard. Naruto yells, "SAKURA!" Before trying to run to save her, but turns to grab Sasuke and puts him in a safe place. His form turns to look to Sakura then to Gaara as he growls deeply. "You idiot! How dare you hurt my friends!" Naruto's gaze looks to see Ami still aganist the tree with dull eyes. Naruto fell ill as he looks at Ami, before looking to Gaara and moves his hands to summon shadow colones. Gaara and Naruto go at it for what seemed like hours, before Gaara was nearly fully covered in the sand demon form. He growls deeply before his chakra burst outwards and his form disappears. With in the sand that moves around a huge sand demon appears with Gaara on the head. Naruto looks up as he breaths heavily, before looking to Sakura, to Sasuke, then to Ami. His heart sinks before biting his thumb and starts to summon Gamabunta. Naruto sits on the toads back as she tells the toad that they need to keep the sand demon away from where Sakura is. Ami, opens her eyes as the sand falls down from around her.

Her eyes still dull as she looks around before looks to were sakura is. Her eyes widen slightly, before looking up to where Gaara and Naruto are seeing the fight. She breaths softly before hearing a familier voice. Her head turns to see lee kicking at the sand around Sakura to free her. Ami's form moves slightly as she reaches out towards sakura. "Sakura.." Her body falls back aganist the tree as her legs felt so weak. Her eyes keep watching lee as she grips the tree tightly and closes her eyes. Meanwhile the sand around Sakura start to break apart as water from the tree behind her break away the sand. Lee's eyes widen as he grabs hold of her and lays her down, before looking up to where Ami was. She stood up the best she can before her eyes closed tightly. Blood coming from her lips as Lee runs up the tree and grabs hold of her before she fell. "Ami..You need to rest. I need to get you and sakura back to the hospital.." Sasuke was on the ground bellow as he looks up at Lee and Ami, before looking to Sakura and kneels down as he holds her close, "Thank you..sakura.." Smiling slightly, he looks up to see lee holding Ami on his back. "I can take them back to the village and let the others know where you are. Please be safe sasuke!" Sasuke nods as lee holds Sakura in his arms as he takes off running fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Ami laid in the hospital bed her eyes closed. It had been three weeks since the incendent, and outside it was rainning. Everyone was out there at the funeral for the Hokage. Ami's eyes open, before she sits up and looks around the empty room, besides the flowers. Her form slips out of bed as she stood there in her dark green pants and a black tanktop. Her hair was down as her eyes gaze about, before she grabs her headband and puts it on. Her bare feet drag her body to the window, as she slips out of the hosptial. The rain water falling along her body as she runs along the dampen ground. Her form moves as she stands on a roof top and looks to the people at the funeral. Her hair clinging to her face, before tears run down her cheek. She sits there on the roof before holding a hand out into the rain, "As the people from the village hidden in the mist..i give my blessing to you Hokage. May you watch over all in this village.." Tears fall from her cheek as a small blue glow forms in her hand and floats into the sky. The rain around the Funeral starts to glow slightly, making the people look on in suprise. Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura look to the roof top Ami was on, before Ami stood up and walked off.

A week after the funeral Ami was waiting near the Ramen Shack for Naruto. Jiraiya was in the shack waiting as well, before looking to Ami, "you seem to be very distant since the funeral." Ami looks to him before sighing, "There is a lot on my mind. Naruto is late.." She sighs before looking up to see Naruto running towards them. Ami stood up as she stood there in the same cloths as she had on a week ago. Over her tank top she had a green vest like Gai has. She's been training with Lee, and Gai since the events and had to go to the hospital a lot. Her hair in a braid as she went into the shack and sits down with naruto. "So where are we going pervy sage?" Naruto asked as he orders some food. Ami watched Naruto before she shakes her head and asks for some Ramen too. Jiraiya gets annoyed before looking away, "You and Ami, are gonna travel with me for a while. Ami is coming for a certin reason, Naruto your gonna train a lot more on a new skill." Naruto sat there eatting his Ramen while Ami did the same. Her eyes look to Jiraiya a bit confused, "Special reason? I'm guessing kakashi asked you to find out more about my skills right?" Jiraiya looks to Ami before nodding a bit, "Ya, since what happen with the sand village, he has been a bit worried if anything has changed within you." Ami sighs and finishes the Ramen after Naruto, before standing up. "Then lets go!" Ami smiles softly before following Jiraiya and Naruto out of the village.

Naruto sighs a bit as they walked along the worn down path. His hands behind his head as he looks around bored, "Pervy sage where are we going?!" Jiraiya looks to Naruto and laughs, "There is a village near by. We'll rest there, but your gonna train while we are there!" Naruto groans as Ami followed behind them in silence. Her eyes looking around before she shivers a bit. _'Alura, Trina..i sence something..out of place. I'm not sure what it is though.' _ She moves her feet quicky to stay close to Naruto as she sees the town ahead. "So we'll be in this town for a week Jiraiya?" Ami asks as she walks along. Jiraiya nods as he smiles, "Ya, I'll get us a room, but me and naruto will be outside the town to train him. So if anything happens come find us Ami." She nods as they head to a hotel. During the look Ami and Naruto stood there watching Jiraiya frant over every hot girl. They both sigh, before dragging Jiraiya off to the hotel. She waves the two off before sitting on the bed looking out the window. "This feeling..why do i feel like someone is out there..and they aren't here for good.." Ami sighs, before standing up and heads out of the hotel to check out the town.

Meanwhile back at the leaf village Sasuke gets news of his brother Itachi was in the village looking for someone, and that wasn't him. Without thinking Sasuke assumed his brother was after Naruto and heads off the the village to save him. Ami stood there looking at the items for sale in some of the shops, she sighs a bit, before heading back to the hotel. She sighs a bit, before seeing Sasuke run towards her. A confused look on her face, before she waves towards him. Ami takes a step forward, before she stops, and looks back behind her. Her eyes look to two men in black robes, before one takes off his hat and stares at Ami with his red eyes, "So..your the one with two creatures living inside of you.." Ami's heart sink, before she turns to face them. The other grabs at his sword to swing down at Sasuke behind Ami, but Sasuke moves back holding Ami tightly as he glares at his brother, "What are you doing here brother!?" Ami looks to sasuke suprised, before looking at the man walking towards them, "I'm here for one person, so please let her go.." Sasuke's eyes widen, before looking to Ami, who is still in his arms, as he felt his own heart sink. Sasuke glares to Itachi, before calling for the Sharingan. His eyes turn red, before running at his brother. Ami stood there watching Sasuke and Itachi fight. She stood there watching, before she watched Sasuke fall to the ground behind her.

Ami turns to run to him, but stops as Itachi stood there infront of her stareing down at her with his eyes. Ami's form shivered a bit as Itachi's hand moved onto her cheek, "You have so much i need..your best bet is to come with me.." Itachi's eyes glow within Ami's as she stood there almost frozen, before a kunai cuts off their gaze. Ami looks to see Naruto and Jiraiya standing there with sasuke, as Itachi looks to Kisame and nods slightly, "Please..take care of them.." Kisame grins wildly before walking forward as Itachi holds onto Ami trying to trance her again. Ami stood there, before closing her eyes and brings her hand up to force Itachi back. Her eyes look to Kisame going against Naruto, and Jiraiya, before her from moves as a small glow forms in her hand. Kisame looks back, before swinging his sword aganist Ami's side hitting her hard and into the ground. Ami laid there as Itachi walks towards her and looks down at her, "You will bring me a new Uchiha clan.." He bends down to pick up Ami, but stops and jumps back as he looks to Sasuke standing between him and Ami. Sasuke growls as he holds his hand to form the Chidori. "Stay away from her brother!" Itachi chuckles, before watching his brother and looks to Kisame, "Back off..we are leaveing Kisame.." He looks to Sasuke, "You've won for now brother..but She will be mine. She will make the new Uchiha clan.." With that Itachi and Kisame were gone. Sasuke relaxes, before looking behind him to Ami, as she sits up and looks to Sasuke. Saskue stood there looking down at Ami, before looking away and goes to talk to Naruto and Jiraiya. Ami sat there, before she stood up and brushes herself off. _'That look..Sasuke gave me..thats the same look he gave sakura that day..does..does sasuke like me?'_ Ami thought to herself, before Naruto slams his hand on her back, "You should be ok ami!" Ami looks to him, before she smiles, "Just a bruise on my side. Nothing to worry on."

Jiraiya places his hand on Ami's shoulder as he smiles, "You've got a lot of guts in you Ami. I think we need to work on something for you." Ami smiles, before looking to Sasuke leaving. She pardons herself, before running after sasuke, "Sasuke! Wait!" Sasuke stood there his back to Ami, before turning to look to her. Naruto and Jiraiya had gone into the hotel, while Ami and Sasuke stood there as the sun set. "Sasuke..thank you." Ami mutters, as she moves closer to him. Sasuke stood there now fully faceing Ami, before being taken back as she hugs him. His arms stood there by his side, before moving around ami to hug her back. His eyes narrow a bit, before closeing them as he mutters gently, "Ami.." They stood there as the sun set behind them and the moonlight was high above the town.


End file.
